


Stop Forgetting Your Glasses Moron!

by ZephyrWinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto loves akaashi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie Dates, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oikawa is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWinds/pseuds/ZephyrWinds
Summary: Oikawa is late which results in him forgetting his glasses.Its unfortunate how much Akaashi looks like Iwa-chan without them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Stop Forgetting Your Glasses Moron!

**Author's Note:**

> Girl help I've been sucked into Haikyuu hell!  
> I really love this show but this is my first fanfic in this fandom so I hope I got the characters right. 
> 
> This is kinda shitty ngl but ya know I might re write it later.

Oikawa groaned as his alarm went off. He glared at his phone until he realized the time. How many times had he pressed snooze? Iwa-chan was 100% going to kill him for being late to yet _another_ date. 

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he all but fell out of bed. He threw on a clean shirt and ran a comb through his hair. Some mouth wash and cologne later he was booking it to the movie theater. He sent a small "OMW!" text to Hajime but he figured that was only a small bandaid on the issue. The bigger issue was that in his haste he had forgotten his contacts or even his glasses. 

Tooru had reached the theater only 10 minutes late which was 5 minutes better than their last date. He threw open the door, squinting as he went inside. Everyone looked fuzzy and distorted. He checked his phone, typing a quick "Where r u?". Surely it shouldn't be hard to find him in this lobby. There wasn't even that many people. Oikawa moved further into the building, head starting to hurt from the strain. 

His eyes landed on a tall man with short dark hair. Bingo! 

* * *

Akaashi had let himself be pulled into the theater by a very hyper Bokuto. Some space action movie had caught his boyfriends attention so they decided to make a date night out of it.

"Keji, I gotta pee so like stand here so I can find you!" 

Akaashi rolled his eyes but nodded, pulling out his phone and scrolling though some of his socials. It was rather normal waiting in the lobby until a pair of thin arms that were _definitely not_ Bokuto's wrapped around his waist. Akaashi eyes widened almost comically.

"Iwa-chan I'm so sorry I'm late!" the owner of the arms whined. Akaashi grimaced as he tried to pull the arms off of him. Who the fuck was this?

"Tooru, what the fuck?" Iwaizumi's voice rang clear into Oikawa's ears. 

"Keji?" Bokuto's voice sounded a little hurt as he looked at this random dude clinging off his boyfriend. Akaashi's mouth fell open. No way was this situation happening. Iwaizumi looked at Bokuto quizzically. 

Oikawa squeaked out an "I'm sorry!" as he detached himself from Akaashi who happily moved away.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were my boyfriend! I don't have my glasses on!" Oikawa said, moving to stand next to the real Iwaizumi. Bokuto let out a laugh, throwing his arm around Akaashi. 

"Oh that makes sense!" Bokuto said, relieved. "Akaashi here is too sweet to cheat on me!" Akaashi looked about 3 seconds from exploding due to embarrassment. 

"I am really sorry about that." Oikawa said, heat rising in his cheeks as he looked between the two of them.

Akaashi nodded, "Its alright. It was just a rather unfortunate misunderstanding." 

Hajime slapped the back of Oikawa's head. "If you weren't running late you wouldn't have forgotten your glasses, you idiot." 

"Hey! That was mean Iwa-chan!" 

"Well, have a nice rest of your date!" Bokuto said as he dragged Keji off into their theater. Oikawa waved a hand goodbye before turning to Iwaizumi.

"So, uh? Sorry?" 

Hajime rolled his eyes, sighing before he kissed Oikawa. Tooru smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck.

"You really are an idiot," Iwaizumi said softly, kissing the tip of Oikawa's nose. "Come on before the movie gets too far started." 

Tooru happily followed, making a mental note to never forget his glasses again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments and kudos!


End file.
